Musings of Flagg
by Colonel Kurtz
Summary: These are the thoughts from the wizard Flaggs own mind, but be warned for they are disturbing and frightening. Runs the course of the book "In the Eyes of the Dragon". Please review and no flames.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Flagg or any of the characters in the book "The Eyes of the Dragon", by Stephan King.

In the 9076th year after the imprisonment of my Master:

I sit here now, in my study, listening to the crackle of the fire and the outlandish prophecies of my two – headed familiar thinking. Why have not I, the Great Flagg, written journal before? It seems that if one is as powerful and great as myself, one should let others revel in his experiences. Now I begin the epic of my life.

My plans have been successful so far in this endeavor, though there is no reason why they should not, for I, Flagg, have torn apart the kingdom of Delain again and again, far back into the mists of time. I, Flagg, was the famous High Lord Executioner Bill Hunch and the imprisoner of Leven Valera. Each time I have stayed in Delain, I am proud to say, it has ended in civil dispute, revolution and/or war. This time, however, will be different; it will be my most beautiful Masterpiece yet.

Roland is a fool, for if he were like I, he would have already thrown me to the dogs. All he does is hunt, sleep, and drink. He is the perfect King to manipulate, but is not even close to suitable ruling material. Only King Allen the Second was as gullible as Roland is.

Roland's firstborn Peter, on the other hand, quite disturbs me, for it is a person like him who makes peaceful (Blech, I loath that word) and strong rulers. He is excellent at combat, though he will never put any of his skills to practical use. Peter likes to frolic with the commoners as well; his best friend is a person whom is barely a noble, disgraceful. He has a clever head on his shoulders, unfortunately, and it is in him I fear that the ruin of all my hard work and labor lay. I should be thankful that I had the foresight to kill his mother, with her around everything would be much worse.

Peter's younger brother Thomas is where my plans can rest safely, he is exactly like his fat fool of a father, dependent and stupid. The other day he made Roland a toy boat. Being an idiot, his father criticized the gift and directly told him to be more like his brother. I could feel the resentment and humiliation flaming in his eyes. He also has no friends, so I have approached him in that respect and have shown little Tommy scenes to frighten and terrify him, so that he will respect and fear me. He is a marionette on my strings.

Today I found a small satchel of the world's deadliest poison, Dragon Sand, in my belongings; I can foresee its potential uses in the future.

In reference to Flaggs master, it is Satan and I just made up the year as the book does not give any specific reference to dates.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Flagg or any of the characters in the book "The Eyes of the Dragon", by Stephan King.

In the 9081st year after the imprisonment of my Master:

My plans have succeeded!! Roland is dead, Peter imprisoned in the Needle for life and Tommy boy is king. It could not have worked out more perfectly. I, Flagg, have begun to put the finishing touches on my beautiful Masterpiece; I have concealed in the shadows all evidence pointing to my person. No one will ever suspect it was I, Flagg the impervious, who got rid of that blubbering fool Roland.

It was perfect, all too easy; I only had to put in a few grains of Dragon Sand into Roland's nightly glass of wine and plant a few grain of the sand, a dying mouse, and a set of tweezers into Peter's apartments.

I look back and relish the moment when that obese idiot Roland fell onto the ground rolling over screaming and screeching of "DRAGON", his blood boiling and seething in his veins, his organs being scorched and burned black, the dark smoke and fire billowing from his mouth and nostrils. Most of all I was glad to see the looks of shock and horror on the faces of all who had seen the manslaughter carried out.

I was delighted from that moment on and throughout the night, but had to hide it behind a mask of anguish and rage for the murder of my Lord. This feeling would not compare however to how I would feel when I, Flagg the unshakable, completed my Masterpiece; this was only the means to an end. A very gruesome and agonizing end, one of the best I have every concocted, thought I am not surprised by my brilliance.

Now that Roland is dead, the crime I committed was framed on Mr. Goody Two Shoes – Peter. My plans may now be painted in peace. I would prefer Peter dead, but there is some rule in the laws of Delain that prohibits the spilling of royal blood on the chopping block. At least he is now out of the way, I mean how in the name of my Master will Peter be able to escape the Needle without bashing his head on the courtyard below.

Tommy boy begged for me to stay like I had planned when I faked departure. The little brat is so dependent on me, it is sad. He will have the honor of creating the bloodiest revolution that this fair state of Delain has ever known.

I found an interesting spell today; it is called "The Word of Opening". It is supposed to let you open a gateway and travel to wherever you need to go most at the moment. The downside is it can only be used once. It is spoken "Iarieslyntar". It will probably prove useful in the future I feel.


End file.
